Words of Truth, Heart of Lies
Venice, Italy: Sophie Casterwill's house Dante decides to teach Lok and Sophie the secrets of the Seekers, bringing them into the Huntik Foundation. Santiago, Sophie's bodyguard, is suspicious about Dante. Following Lok's father's clues, the Huntik team starts searching for the Amulet of Will, but slimy DeFoe and the Organization Suits lie in ambush. Synopsis Pursuing clues about Eathon Lambert and the Amulet of Will, Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Cherit head to Prague, Czech Republic. They are ambushed by the Organization but are assisted by the mysterious Zhalia Moon, who joins in the investigation of the golem. Though the Organization gain the key, the team is able to make a replica from an imprint. Lok manages to invoke Kipperin and allows Dante to bond with the hidden Titan, Metagolem. They also find Jodis Lore's notes, but are unable to decipher them. Plot ;The First Mission In a hotel in Prague, Czech Republic, Dante Vale uses his Holotome to gain information about his, Lok Lambert, and Sophie Casterwill's first mission together, The Golem of Prague. Dante goes over a plan to find the tomb of Jodis Lore within the Prague Central Cemetery as Organization Suits lurking outside catch wind of their plans. Dante suggests using small and fast Titans such as Solwing and Sabriel. ;Infiltrated On the streets outside, the mysterious Seeker, Zhalia Moon, removes and destroys an earpiece. She and her Titan, Gareon, enter the Prague Huntik Hotel where Dante, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit are under attack by Organization Suits and their Redcap Titans. With their help and that of her other Titan, Strix, Dante’s team wins the battle. Afterwards, Zhalia is introduced as the Huntik Foundation's new "lone wolf" Seeker. She says that she has heard that spies from the Organization have infiltrated the Huntik Foundation under orders from the Professor, the evil Seeker in charge of the Organization and who happens to be a man capable of mind manipulation. Seeing a potential parallel between this power and the Amulet of Will, Lok wonders if his father encountered the Professor. ;The Golem's Tomb As night falls, the heroes, including Zhalia, go to the Central Cemetery of Prague and find the secret entrance to Jodis Lore’s tomb. Following a clue in Eathon's journal and the golem myth, Sophie smears a handful of clay on Jodis Lore's tombstone and writes the symbol for 'truth' on it, as this symbol was said to have brought the golem to life in the myth. The tomb opens to reveal a secret stairway. Upon entering, Dante leaves several motion detectors to tell when Organization members would enter. In the next chamber, the team must get past a trap by only stepping on the lighter-colored clay bricks. Dante's motion detectors go off, and he goes back to find DeFoe and Grier. Running back to help him, Lok rashly forgets the nature of the chamber and sets off Jodis Lore's trap. Outnumbered, Dante fakes a fatal hit from a Poisonheat spell. ;Jodis Lore's Chambers DeFoe sends Kreutalk into the next chamber to retrieve Jodis Lore's Key and then leaves with Grier, not knowing that Cherit has stowed away on top of their vehicle. With fewer Organization operatives around, Dane uses Everfight to regain his strength and take out the remaining Suits. With Zhalia's help, Dante creates an imprint of the key, and the team heads to the Road of Alchemists for Dante to create a trap for the Organization. DeFoe and Grier enter, but Dante attacks as DeFoe tries to bond with the Metagolem Titan. Dante invokes Caliban while Zhalia invokes both Gareon and Kilthane. As the two battle DeFoe and Grier, Lok and Sophie enter with their own Titans, Freelancer and Sabriel. Lok, however, is so one-tracked that he ends up being knocked unconscious early on in the confrontation. ;Metagolem Upon gaining consciousness to see his friends in trouble, Lok uses Everfight and invokes Kipperin from his father's Amulet. Just as DeFoe thinks he's won, Lok flies in on Kipperin's wings to knock the Organization operative down. The time now ripe, Zhalia unleashes her camouflaged Gareon as Dante goes to a nearby jar to bond with Metagolem's Amulet. As Dante unleashes the power of his new Titan, DeFoe and his men retreat. ;Hieroglyphic Notes The heros return to Venice, Italy to study Jodis Lore’s coded notes about the Amulet of Will. However, in Organization Central in Prague, Czech Republic, the Professor reprimands DeFoe for compromising the acquisition of the Amulet of Will by losing Jodis Lore's notes. Gallery S1E03_Hotel_attack.jpg|The team are attacked in their Prague Huntik Hotelroom S1E03_Zhalia_Gareon_touchram.jpg|Zhalia comes to the team's rescue S1E03_team_meet_Zhalia.jpg|The team meet Zhalia S1E03_Defoe_Kreutalk.jpg|Kreutalk protects DeFoe S1E03_Defoe_Kreutalk_Dante.jpg|Dante dodges Kreutalk's Acid Attack S1E03_Grier_Dante_Caliban_Breaker.jpg|Dante and Caliban take on Grier and Breaker S1E03 Freelancer Lok.jpg|Lok and Freelancer S1E03 Breaker Caliban.png|Breaker defeats Caliban S1E03 Huntik team Organization.png|The Organization gain the upper hand S1E03_Solwing_Breaker.jpg|Solwing distracts Breaker S1E03_Metagolem.jpg|Dante invokes Metagolem S1E03_Huntik_team_regroup.jpg|The Huntik team regroup Titan Profiles Trivia * Dante told Lok that Kipperin was more difficult to summon than Freelancer. However, in the TGC, Freelancer is a major hero and requires more energy than Kipperin, a minor hero. 1 03 03